


Аппендицит как повод для сближения

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disease, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Аппендицит как повод для сближения





	Аппендицит как повод для сближения

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤ– Бля, как живот болит. – Это и ещё множество ругательств с самого утра слышит весь полицейский участок номер 78 от детектива Дерека Хейла. Наверное, снова встал не с той ноги. А какая, собственно, та, как спрашивается в мультфильме «Лунтик»? И да, Дерек смотрит мультики. У него двое племянников, с которыми он часто сидит, ясно? – Кажется, мышцу потянул. 

ㅤㅤС грохотом опустившееся на стул тяжёлое тело заставляет подпрыгнуть Бриттани. Грейс – миловидная девушка-помощник детектива, а на деле такая боевая, что лучше не связываться. Лучшая подруга Хейла, кстати. Два сапога пара, блять. Могут часами напролёт спорить о чём угодно, им только повод дай. Дерек, правда, чаще всего, получая хлёсткую дружескую пощёчину, ретируется в укромное место, закрывая лицо руками. Потому что девушек он не бьёт. 

ㅤㅤ– И что же ты такого делал, что потянул мышцу? – скривившись, спрашивает Брит, в ответ получая лишь неопределённый рывок головой и укоризненный взгляд зелёных глаз. – Ладно, ложись, я кое-что проверю. 

ㅤㅤДерек, ничего не подозревая, спокойно укладывается на скрипучий диван в досуговой и через несколько секунд подскакивает на месте от жутчайшей режущей боли в области низа живота. 

ㅤㅤ– Что ты делаешь? – чуть ли не писклявым голосом кричит он. 

ㅤㅤ– У тебя аппендицит, придурок. А я просто его проверила. 

ㅤㅤ– Резанула ладонью по животу, серьёзно? Своим-то маникюром? 

ㅤㅤ– Он, вообще-то, так проверяется, – говорит внезапно вошедший Стилински и привычными уверенными движениями наливает себе крепкий кофе, отвлекая от разговора Дерека своими изящными пальцами. Бриттани, кося на Хейла коварный взгляд, берёт в руки телефон. 

ㅤㅤ– Кому ты звонишь? В скорую? Не надо в скорую, всё само пройдёт. Бри. Они же операцию будут делать. 

ㅤㅤГрейс, умирая от смеха, вызывает карету и мостится рядом с Дереком. Тот ужасно горячий. В смысле, температура у него. Весь покрыт испариной и пиздец нудный. Потому что, когда дело доходит до больниц, Хейл становится откровенным ссыклом, но только при близких. При остальных – он стойкий, мужественный и вообще герой. Стайлз – отдельный разговор. Он такой парень, при котором можно вести себя естественно и абсолютно ни о чём не переживать. Он друг. 

ㅤㅤМашина скорой помощи приезжает довольно быстро, и сопротивляющегося детектива Хейла с диагностированным перитонитом увозят из участка прямиком в операционную. Бриттани и Стайлз обещают приехать чуть позже.

***

ㅤㅤ– Может, пойдём перекусим? – спустя пару часов ожидания спрашивает Стайлз. Так долго и неподвижно сидеть он не может. СДВГ не позволяет. 

ㅤㅤ– А если Дерека повезут в палату? – искренне переживает Грейс. 

ㅤㅤ– Да ничего с ним не случится. Ну, я надеюсь. 

ㅤㅤОни встают, синхронно потягиваясь и разминая ноги и спины, и направляются в сторону буфета. По дороге их чувствительный на вкусные ароматы нюх распознаёт до боли знакомый запах. М-м-м, вишнёвый пирог. 

ㅤㅤТем временем врачи, окончив операцию, уходят на перекур и оставляют студента обрабатывать и убирать все инструменты по своим местам. Дерек же, начинающий отходить от наркоза, незаметно сбегает из своей воображаемой пыточной и, кое-как перебирая заплетающимися ногами, цепляется взглядом за невообразимо увлекательную москитную сетку на двери лоджии в комнате для отдыха персонала. И он честно считает, что очень тихо прокрадывается мимо попивающих чай медсестёр. Подходит ещё чуть ближе и с чрезвычайным интересом и громогласным «ебитесь» изо всех сил старается соединить те места, где нет магнитов, после заливаясь упоротым хохотом от собственной глупости. А соединяться несчастная штора не хочет, нет. Ветер сильным потоком врывается в комнату, и поэтому у Хейла ничего не получается. 

ㅤㅤВздрогнув от неожиданного прикосновения чужих рук к спине, он вынужден развернуться и пойти следом за докторами, по пути махая ошалевшему Стайлзу и Бриттани, сквозь смех пытающейся сказать: 

ㅤㅤ– А ты говорил, что с ним ничего не случится.

***

ㅤㅤПроходит неделя по меркам Стайлза, вечность – предполагает Хейл. Все эти уколы, капельницы, диеты. Ему только и делают, что каждую ночь снятся стерильно белые маски, халаты да шприцы с острыми иглами. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз и Бриттани каждый Божий день приходят навестить, а вместе с этим напоминают о том, что Дерек творил, пока отходил от наркоза после операции. Стилински, оставаясь в палате наедине с Хейлом, бережно укладывает свою ладонь поверх его руки и говорит, чтобы больше так не пугал. 

ㅤㅤ– Ч-что это значит? – спрашивает в недоумении тот. 

ㅤㅤ– Это значит, Дерек, что я уже давно знаю, что нравлюсь тебе. А ещё, что я не понимаю, почему такой уверенный в себе парень, как ты, не признался сразу, а терпел так долго. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты будешь со мной? – спрашивает Хейл, и его взгляд мягок и полон нежности. 

ㅤㅤОн рад, что попал в больницу, и это, конечно, глупо, но… Без этого случая с аппендицитом они бы ещё, наверное, года два мучились со всем этим. Дерек, каким бы ни был засранцем, на деле скромный тихий парень, мечтающий наконец обрести своё счастье, на теле которого много родинок. Стайлз кивает, прикрывая глаза, целует его в морщинистый лоб и приказывает больше не хмуриться. 

ㅤㅤ– Иначе рано состаришься, – говорит он, и в палату входит Грейс с широченной ухмылкой на лице и шелестящим пакетом в руках, торжественно вручая его Хейлу. 

ㅤㅤ– С возвращением, бро, – вопит Бриттани и снимает на телефон возмущённое выражение физиономии Дерека, открывшего подарок. В упаковке лежит долбаная москитная сетка с магнитами. – А на месте шрама мы тебе тату набьём. 

**©SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
